A Date With Destiny
by 2-RavenD
Summary: After fighting a exhausting battle atop the Celsius, Rikku learns from the fayth that a new enemy is boding, waiting for it's time to strike. After finding the mysterious white eyes at Besaid, Rikku learns from the Fayth this was no coincidence.
1. Prologue

A Date With Destiny

Author: Raven The Hedgehog

I don't own Final Fantasy, any of the characters or things included in here. Okay?

- This is my first fan-fic to be published here. I hope you guys take it well! Please review and tell me what you think of it. Here it is.-

Prologue:

Sitting atop the huge red airship that was the Celsius, legs dangling over the edge, perilously close to the huge golden fans, Rikku sighed and stared out at the light, turquoise of the ocean, noting the gleaming waves under the hot sun. The young Al- Bhed sighed and tilted her head, resting it against her hand. She loved the sea and its waves. So delicate, so free. No one telling them what to do, where to go. Unlike her…

"Hey Rikku. Another 15 minutes and we'll be there. Better stock up and get ready huh?" The familiar voice of Buddy drifted to her ears over the intercom, awaking her from her hypnotising day dream. Standing up, Rikku shook her head and started to walk back to the interior of the Celsius. '_It's not fair_.' The seventeen year old thought to herself. '_Everyone else has what and who they want. Yunie has Tidus; Paine looks like she has Barali. They all can go where they want, do what they want, with whoever they want. Everyone's happy. Except me._' Shaking her head she reached the elevator and pressed the down button. '_Don't get me wrong I love Brother, Shinra and Buddy and the Celsius an all but… I just wanna go my own way. Do my thing. Not have people telling me what to do.'_

Reaching the bridge Rikku made an important decision. One that would change her life forever… '_Well that's what I am going to do. I will have my own story. My own path. My own destiny….. " _

- Well that's the prologue over and done with. I know boring, nothing happening.. But it's needed to give a proper intro to the story. I will continue to write in 3rd person as I think that I am a better writer in 3rd rather than first. How knows? I might decide to switch later on. Anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 1 Battle of the elements

Chapter 1

"Tell me again, why we have to go to Bevelle?" Rikku asked impatiently, lying back in her navigator's chair, absentmindedly fingering on of her long, blonde braids. A loud and long sigh emitted from behind her. "We are going to be knighted by Praetor Barali, for defeating Vegnagun." Shinra said, a little computer like, from behind his desk. Shinra. Ten year old computer boffin. Like a little brother to Rikku.

"But I'm already a 'lady'. Hello! Guardian material remember?"

"Yeah. But we aren't 'sir's' are we? You'll just have to go through it again." A voice from the far side of the ship informed her. "You are right Buddy! Now everyone will praise me! The leader of the Gullwings!" The heavily accented voice of Brother echoed throughout the bridge. Rikku rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest bro huh?"

Closing her eyes and lying back against the soft, leather, thoughts swirled through the Al- Bheds mind. '_I never ever wanted to go back to Bevelle if I could help it. Way too many bad memories. It's not Barali's fault. He doesn't know. Its just….'_

A large blast interrupted her thought, sending both her and Buddy slamming into their computer screens. "Owie! What was that?" Rikku yelped, rubbing her forehead in pain. "We've got a _majorily _huge storm headed our way.!" Buddy shouted back."We just got hit by a _huge _bolt of lightning. Gullwings! Defensive positions! Brother get us outta here!"

"Ymnyto ys!"

"Currently loosing 30 of power! The engines can't take it!" Shinra's muffled scream cried. "Speed faliu… _Cred _this is strong!" Buddy screamed as another bolt hit the Celsius. "We're done for! One more hit and we're toast. _Literally_!"

Rikku felt paralysed to her chair. She hated lightning. She hated knowing she was gonna die. She had to stop it. She wasn't about to let her friends get zapped. She had to be strong. She had to protect them. She had to be like Yunie… She knew what to do.

As quick as a flash, she jumped out of her seat and hurriedly sprinted to the elevator. "Rikku! Wait! Come ba..." She couldn't make out who had pleaded for her to come back. Buddy? Brother? That was the last she heard anyway.

Reaching the top deck the doors opened, revelling a dark hell. _I was sitting here a few minutes ago!_ Rikku thought to herself. Running uneasily to the centre of the deck, Rikku selected her black mage sphere. Light glowed around her, illuminating her peachy skin. Slamming her thief daggers together she threw them to the ground. Causing them to awkwardly jut out. Taking a deep breath she pushed down into her boot and flew up into the air. Keeping her eyes gently shut, Rikku felt her thief attire slowly melt away from her skin, feet up, being replaced by the black mage. A conductor flew to the ground while flames encircled a humanoid figure. As they cleared, the image of Rikku appeared, now magically decked out in witch wear and holding her conductor. Now was not the time to worry about her own fears. Now was the time to worry about saving her friends.

Summoning her concentration, Rikku focused on a spell that she had learned off Yuna a few months ago. Waterga. The most powerful water spell. Raising her conductor above her head with one hand she moved it in a lasso type motion. Feeling the power build up inside her Rikku gripped on more tightly to her pole. When the power became too much to bear she spun round and pointed the pole forward. "Tidal Wave Incoming!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. Almost as soon as she had ended the sentence, what looked like a monsoon of water dropped down from the heavens. Large waves of water surrounded the ship, covering wherever the conductor pointed. After a short while the entire ship was protected by a large, bluish, shield of water from fan to fan. Lightning hit the water, being absorbed, drawing it away from the ship into the water itself. Sparks flickered and twinged, inches from Rikku's face. It was taking all her strength just to maintain the magic that powered the shield. With each passing moment she grew weaker and weaker, magic feeding off her strength, sapping her strength. '_Hurry up! I can't last much longer! Nearly there! Not much longer. I can see the light!'_

Sure enough a few moments later, the ship emerged dramatically into the open air. The end of the storm! Brother had flown them out! Rikku sighed in relief lowering the conductor, watching through squinted eyes as the shield evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. However as the shield evaporated it seemed to take her energy with it, as if it was desperately trying to remain in this world. With a small sigh Rikku mustered enough strength to feebly grasp hold of her thief sphere. Without jumping this time she simply kneeled as her witch appearance was replaced with her usual thief bikini, scarf and skirt. Her white mage was far too many garments away. She would just have to manage…

Crawling to the edge of the deck, Rikku stared out across the ocean, paying her thanks to its services in her time of great need. Nodding finally, with one last breath, she let go. Head spinning she felt her knees give way to the huge pain flowing through her. Slowly slipping from the Celsius, towards the sea below Rikku uttered one word "Sorry"

First chapter complete! Yay! Now I can start the next! I think for the next I will use first person just cause I feel like it and I think it will explain the story better. Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter? I hope so. It took me a while to get it right, I had to keep changing the ways Rikku falls. First lightning strikes, then invisible force? Most of this is being written while listening to the Gorillaz album Demon Days by the way. So please review! Pretty please with a chocolate chocobo on top-


	3. Chapter 2 All Washed Up

Chapter three

As I fell from the home I once had I could sense the closeness of the once calm sea. It didn't look too friendly either to tell you the truth. All that swishy cold wet stuff, just waiting to suck you under. Not somewhere I wanted to go. Yeah right Rikku! As if I had a choice! Yeah _sure_ Rikku. Let's jump off the very cool and expensive air ship into the murderous sea to my death! Anyway, as I fell I could see my life flash before my eyes, hey! I'm being dramatic here people! Anyway I could see everyone I had ever met. Yunie, Paine, Buddy, Brother, Pops… you get the idea. All of them looked real happy and like they were having real fun. Unlike me. Suddenly everyone vanished and this little kid that I recognized from Yunie's pilgrimage appeared and, just like that, I froze. Right in mid air. Like a …hey! No I'm not on drugs! Looking up to it through barely opened eyes I felt a cold chill run down my spine. _'The Fayth!' _ The boy nodded telling me that he could read my thoughts. "Your destiny emerges. Don't worry. Defeat the evil entity which the lady destroyed, before it emerges to wreak its havoc." It spoke in it's calming but hair raising voice.

I looked at it in confusion. Was I hallucinating or something? I tried to ask it questions. What it meant. What the hell it was on about! All I could muster was a small groan. The Fayth however must of known what I meant for it continued. "Await the gift of white eyes. Then all will become clear." Then, just like that it faded, leaving me to fall to my death in the freezing cold water. I felt a bit put out y'know what I mean. It was alright telling me all this but what about saving me? I mean hello! Falling from an airship here! About to die.

As I hit the cold salty water coolness surrounded my body, and I'm not talking ice lolly cool and refreshing here folks. Oh no! I'm talking been slashed with 1000 knives all at once cold. It felt as if I had jumped into the fan blades of the Celsius, little old me being cut into thousands of pieces. I could feel the coldness taking over, draining my body of warmth and energy. Glancing around frantically I saw a faint light in the distance. Land? Yes! I think it was! Pointing my body as best as I could in that direction, I started to move my arms and legs, slowly at first but picking up speed with my urgency. The coolness continued to sap my strength but I continued to swim towards the horizon. I was gonna make it! Nearly there…

My hands pushed through the water, finally making contact with soft, powdery sand. Grabbing handfuls, I started to drag myself up out of the sea onto the bay. I managed to get to my torso, before I ran out of strength. With the waves still lapping at my ankles and legs, I looked around to see where I was. Not being able to make out my surroundings I came to the conclusion that I was on a beach. _Noooooo! Never Rikku!_ I knew this was it. No saving me now. The sea had sucked all of my energy dry, leaving me completely and utterly pooped. I had only felt like this once before in my life … whoa! Don't even go there! The worst moments of _my_ life are for me. No one else.

As I lay dying on the beach. With my last breath I did something that Tidus always recommends in these situations. I let out a long, ear-piercing scream.

Moments later I could of sworn I saw a dark, humanoid figure, standing meters away from me. (Although my eye-sight was very blurred and fuzzy) This person was my last hope. Slowly and shakily I reached out my hand, only being able to move a few inches. I was using the last of my strength you know! Then… the world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

A Date With Destiny

Chapter Three:

_-Hi again! I am really sorry for the delay! I haven't updated for months I know. But the truth is I have been so busy with school and friends and meh, I promise to make it up to you. Heres the next chapter._

Cautiously opening her eyes, so as not to damage the precious eyelids that covered them, Rikku groaned and groggily sat up. Coughing sea water out of her lungs and feeling the vile tang of sea salt melt against her tongue made her screw her mouth up in disgust. Looking around at her surroundings she found that she was lying just abroad the lip of the shore, where the land met the sea. Vast old pieces of decayed rubble littered the cliffs opposite the shore indicating that she was in the vicinity of Besaid island.

_Same place as Tidus_ she thought eerily, thinking of how only a month before her cousins beloved had been found on these very shores, only to find his true love waiting for him here. Rikku shook her mind mentally free of the thought. _Yeah, as if I have a true love or something like that. No one will ever like me like that anyway._ Groggily standing up onto her own two feet, she was pleased to find all of her bones and muscles in full working order, just a little tired. Nothing a little grub and a good night's sleep couldn't handle. Hey, maybe Lulu would have a place for her to spend the night. Or if that failed Yuna might be able to lend her a spare cot for the evening.

Walking on shaking legs, Rikku started towards Besaid village in the hope of some TLC…

The journey took a little longer than she had hoped for, as she was in no fit state to fight fiends, Rikku had to continually dodge and evade fiends on the prowl for fresh blood with which to digest. After what seemed to her like a era, Rikku finally arrived at the familiar gates of Besaid village. The usual sight of happy villagers going about there village greeted her and the bark of the same dog that had previously stolen their COM-Sphere made her chuckle. Looking around and judging the distance she quickly decided to head to Lulu's first as it was the shortest distance away.

Limping slightly due to a particular nasty wound from a coyote that took a while to shake off her trail, Rikku finally reached the rough fabric of the hut covering of Lulu and Wakka's house. "Hello? Anybody home?" Rikku called out loud. An intake of breath and the scuffle of feet answered her question. The cloth door flung back and a surprised Wakka greeted her sight. _Hmmm, he hasn't changed a bit. _

"Rikku! Your okay?" His reaction surprised her. Just how many people know about what happened on top of the Celsius? He stepped back and gestured inside "Come in. Lulu will make you something to eat ya?" Rikku smiled and nodded her thanks.

After another relieved greeting from Lulu, Rikku sat on a spare cot hungrily digesting a bowl of hot, steamy tomato soup. Lulu sat on the settee opposite cradling Vidina while Wakka was out training with the Aurochs.

"I am relieved to find you are alright Rikku." Lulu spoke in her soft, emotionless tone. Rikku looked up from her bowl and swallowed a mouthful of vegetables before saying. "So, Lulu. Erm… how'd ya know what happened to me back on the Celsius?"

Lulu chuckled and smiled before saying "After you had fallen off of the airship, your navigator radioed Yuna's COM-Sphere, saying that Rikku had just fought an exhausting battle and had fallen over board into the sea below. Naturally Yuna told everyone and so Wakka and I have been worrying over your safety."

"So, where's Yuna now? Still cooing with lover boy in her tent?" Rikku asked snidely, feeling a little bit disappointed that her cousin hadn't come over to check she was okay. As if Lulu could read her thoughts she replied "Yuna would be here right now, if she wasn't out aboard Cid's airship scouring the land with Tidus looking for you." Rikku grimaced in embarrassment. Lulu always had such a plain way of putting things that she now knew how Tidus must have felt two years ago. Back when Tidus had first arrived in Spira and he hadn't knew anything about this strange new world except that the girl who he secretly loved lived in it…

After quietly finishing her soup in silence and brooding on her thoughts Rikku stood up and fastened on her shoes Rikku turned to Lulu and plainly said, " I am going to the Chamber of the Fayth, I need to clear my head on a few things. I may be a while." She expected some argument or concern over her condition, but the black mage merely nodded her head at Rikku's decision and went back to Vidina. _I still haven't gotten used to her… Maybe I never will. _Walking out of the hut and starting towards the temple, Rikku reflected over her past actions, realising the snooty tone she had taken. _Why was I like that? Yuna hasn't done anything wrong at all! After all she has been through these past two years; the least she deserves is some time alone with Tidus. But she hasn't. All because of me she is off worrying over me again!_

"Ahhh! Lady Rikku! It is an honour my lady to receive such company at our humble temple!" Breaking her ballad, Rikku looked up to see the Besaid priest performing the traditional Yevonite bow at the sacred temple's door. "Please. Is the Chamber of the Fayth in use? Only I need some time alone…" She asked in her sweetest voice and batting her eye-lids. No living man could win against that look and she knew it. The priest blushed and smiled. "Err. No, no! Public access to the chamber is forbidden but a summoner or guardian like yourself is always welcome." Rikku merely nodded and sauntered past the priest and up the grand staircase.

The lift touched the ground with a slight thump. Jumping off and sprinting ahead, Rikku was already half-way through the room before she noticed something was wrong. "Huh?" Stopping still she listened, and there, clear as crystal was the hymn of the fayth. The fayth had supposedly all descended to the far-plane when Yuna had defeated Sin two years ago, but here they were singing? "He he" She laughed nervously before pelting full throttle to the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

The aged door groaned open and Rikku slammed them behind her. _That was too weird. Maybe I've had a little too much excitement today._ Sighing she wandered over to the hole that YRP had investigated a few weeks before. _Hmmm, still the same big gorge as before._ _Someone really needs to seal this up._ Reaching one of those old chests that she had encountered so much over the last two years, Rikku jumped up and shuffled herself into a comfy position before reaching for her COM-Sphere. _I really should phone Yuna and tell her I'm okay…_

Yuna sighed and readjusted her half-gunner skirt for what must have been the hundredth time. Tidus noticed this and smiled, walking over to hold her hand. "Yuna. She'll be fine. Okay? Nothing to worry about." Yuna didn't look up to meet his gaze and continued to stare at the hem of her skirt. "How can you say that? How can you be so sure?" Tidus reached out and cupped her chin in his palm bringing her bi-coloured eyes to his aqua blue. "Hey, she's my best friend remember? Call it a… intuition. I've known Rikku the longest out of any of you guys here. She saved my life back in the Baaj ruins. I just… know. Like, you know when I disappeared two years ago…?" Yuna winced at this, slight tears brewing in her eyes. " … You know how you never gave up hope of looking for me? Did you have this tiny feeling in you somewhere, saying that I wasn't really gone?"

Yuna nodded silently at this and Tidus smiled "Well, that's what's it's like for me now. With Rikku being my best friend I just know…y'know?" Yuna blinked back tears and threw her arms around him, burying herself into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. "She is alive, isn't she Tidus? I know she is…"

_Come on, pick up!_ "Yuna! I'm sooo sorry!" I practically screamed down the micro-phone as the watery picture of my cousin filled the screen. Yuna gasped in shock and then let out a relieved sigh "Rikku! You're alright! Thank Ixion… Are you okay? Where are you? Have you got any wounds? Are you safe…?" This really hit home if y'know what I'm saying. Yuna was genuinely concerned for me! All of my worries had melted away right then.

"I'm fine. I'm in the Chamber of the Fayth at Besaid. My legs are just a little scarred but I am pretty safe! I am soooo sorry for worrying you!"

Yuna smiled and shook her head "Don't be! It's only natural for family to worry about each other after all." She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but grin right back. That's the thing about Yuna. Her smile is contagious. Wherever we go in Spira, she always brings happiness to the people of Spira. Whether it be saving the world as a Summoner, or helping set up a Chocobo ranch as a friend, she always brought joy and light to the peoples of Spira. Ahh! Now I'm even sounding like her at one of her famous speeches.

At the edge of the spheres range of vision, what looked like a black gloved hand was grasping Yuna's elbow tightly in its grip. "Howdie Tidus! How ya been huh?" Someone smirked and Yuna tilted the COM-Sphere to show a young, blonde teenage boy with his arm linked through Yuna's.

"Hey Rikku! I knew you were okay! See Yuna! I told ya she would be alright!" My cousin blushed a little as she smiled back at Tidus shyly. Did I mention that when Yunie is around Tidus, she reminds me so much of the seventeen year old summoner who I had guarded with my life two years ago. She may of changed her attitude and attire on the outside to the public. But she would always be the same old, shy Yuna to those closest to her. This got me to thinking. Am I like that? Will I always remain the same happy go lucky, naïve Rikku to those who know me best? I dunno, but I know that apart from my family, friends and people who I was with on the pilgrimage they are the only people I am really close to. I haven't got a boyfriend or lover like Yuna. So I don't really know.

I'm going off track now! Back to my darling cousin and lover aboard a magnificent flying machine. Well, the Celsius is _way_ more magnificent but…

"Yuna! You have sooooo little faith in me!" I joked causing her to blush even more. "So what you… huh?"

The COM-Sphere picture of Yuna began to deteriate before finally turning static. Rikku could still hear her cousin's now frantic voice talking hurriedly to her, but it was impossible to decipher the speech. "Come on you useless piece of junk! Work!" Rikku screamed in frustration through gritted teeth. In frustration, the Al-Bhed took to bashing the machina on top of an old chest that she was sitting upon.

The COM-Sphere cracked, the chest flew open, and Rikku was flung flat on her butt a few meters away from the hole to the Far-Plane. "Owie! You stupid, stupid chest you…" She muttered angrily under her breath, crawling back to the wooden box and half-heartedly peering into its murky insides. She was quick to change her attitude however as soon as she saw what lay inside. "A sphere! Score!"

The sphere resembled the basic shape of other spheres but some features of it were unique. It's colour for instance, while other spheres inhabited fiery reds and oranges as there colouring, this sphere was filled up with a silver and red mixture. It also felt much lighter than other spheres, although it was approximately the same size and weight. Gasping in delight, Rikku reached in and carefully grasped the fragile glass orb. Bringing it up to her face, Rikku narrowed her eyebrows in shock at what she saw.


End file.
